


Choose Your Boyfriend #2

by peachesandsocks



Series: Choose Your Boyfriend [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandsocks/pseuds/peachesandsocks





	Choose Your Boyfriend #2

You often found yourself, and your boyfriend, sitting on the couch. You were both in sweatpants and hoodies, living up to the lazy Sunday, and you were usually sat at each end. The two of you didn’t feel like constantly cuddling, constantly being all lovey-dovey, because your relationship was nothing but friendship with a little more feeling. You stretched your legs a little further, poking your boyfriend’s side. His reaction was to tighten up, letting out a little noise. You felt the corners of your mouth pull a little up, and you poked him again with your foot. He once again let out the noise, just a little louder. You were about to poke him with your foot again, but this time he grabbed it with his hand. He looked at you, and his eyes stared directly into yours. “Don’t tickle me, I’ll get back at you.” You poked him with your other foot, grinning at him. “You really think I’ll stop?” You started poking him vigorously, making him toss around. He started laughing and tried to avoid your pokes, but you had moved closer to him in order to reach him. 

“Stop it, please,” he laughed. He kept tossing and turning, and he ended up on the floor. You were both quiet for a second, but you both burst out laughing when you looked into each other’s eyes. He grabbed you by your ankles, pulling you down on the floor with him. Of course, he didn’t hurt you, but the moment you landed he started tickling you. He poked your sides, and despite how much you curled up and tried to cover yourself he still was able to tickle you. You tossed and turned, twice as much as he’d done, and you swore you could feel tears in your eyes. “Stop, oh my gosh, stop,” you laughed. “Told you I’d get back at you.” You tried your best to find out how to make him stop, and suddenly it popped into your mind. “I’m going to pee myself!”

He instantly stopped tickling you, lifting his arms over his head. You hurried and got up, quickly grabbing one of the pillows from the couch, hitting him right on his head. He sat there, slightly dumbfounded at the sudden impact his face had had with the pillow. “Oh hell no.” He grabbed a different pillow, this time hitting you square in the face. Your first reaction was to let out a squeal and then hit him back. You quickly got up on your feet trying to run away before he was able to hit you back, but because he was in remarkably better shape than you, he caught on after you’d taken about three steps. “Don’t you even think about it, babe.” 

You were standing in the middle of your living room having a pillow fight as if you didn’t have a single care in the world. It was first when the seams of your pillows started tearing, and you were both crying from laughter, you stopped. You both just stood there, pillow filling tossed around you, and halfway empty pillow covers in your hands. He cocked his head slightly to the side, giving you a sweet boyish smile.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“But you have to admit that I won.”


End file.
